Mistletoe Fun
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Uhura, Scotty and Chekov are tired of watchign Jim and Spock dance around thier feelings and decide to take matters into their own hands and plan a way to get Spock and Jim to admit to their feelings. Will they get together or drift apart?


**T'Slash: **Okay this idea has been floating around in my head for months now. I don't even know when it first appeared lol.

**Disclaimer: **Unless Santa is feeling really generous this Christmas, which I doubt, I do not own Star Trek, sadly.

Since it's Christmas time I decided to get my butt in gear and write this story before it was too late. I'm dedicating this to Penny because this is the first Christmas I am spending without her and to Frosty, my other cat, for being there and putting up with me playing Frosty the Snowman 100 times a day. So I hope you enjoy the story!!

**Mistletoe Fun**

"We need to do something! It's been six months and I'm getting tired of them dancing around each other!" Uhura exclaimed, slamming her hand into the table. "I broke up with Spock so he could be with Jim! What's taking those two so long?!"

"Ah dun't no, lassie," Scotty said, shacking his head sadly. "Ah think we are all tired of them dancing aroun' each other."

"I don't know what you two are talking about," McCoy grumbled, glaring at the pair as he took a sip of his dink. "Spock and Jim hate each other, in case you have forgotten. Spock did nearly chock him to death only six months ago!!"

"Doctor you have to learn to let go. Ze Kaptin has. He and Meester Spock have become friends in that time, yes?" Chekov said, looking at the group all who nodded in agreement.

"Sure they've become friends but that doesn't mean that Kirk's gay. He's straight I tell you," Sulu said, nodding at McCoy.

"How can you be so sure of that, Hikaru?" Uhura asked, honestly curious. "It's kinda obvious after how they look at each other on the bridge and spend all their recreational time together."

"The Captain saved my life, that's how I know!!" Sulu protested, growling at Uhura. "Besides he's a known lady's man."

"Hikaru, you ken be so blind sumtimes," Chekov sighed, rolling his eyes at his lover.

"Ah that he can. They might not have realized it themselves yet, buts it's as clear as day. All ya got ta do is look at them," Scotty agreed, smiling at Uhura.

"You lot are insane! Nothin' is going on between Jim and that pointy eared bastard!! Nothin' will either, they hate each other!" McCoy grumbled, drowning his drink.

"Leonard, you need your eyes checked," Uhura said, smiling slightly before turning to Scotty and Chekov. "We know they have a thing for each other but how do we make them realize it?"

"Eet eez close to Christmas time, eez eet not?" Chekov asked, his blue eyes locked filled with mischief.

"Yes, Christmas is jus four days away, why? Wut 'ave ye got planed?" Scotty asked, staring at Chekov confused as he nursed his own drink.

"Christmas ees about love. I sink we should get sum meestletoe and place eet around ze ship. En doorways and such…en an attempt to geet zem togezzer under ze meestletoe so zat zey will kiss," Chekov said, smiling at his idea.

"You know…that's just crazy enough that it might work," Uhura breathed, her eyes wide, a giant smile on her face.

"Yah, but where in the blazes r we gonna git our hands on sum mistletoe?" Scotty asked, looking around the table.

"Hikaru, don't you have some in your garden that we were going to use for the Christmas party?" Uhura asked, turning to face Sulu.

"Yeah, I have some," Sulu said slowly, wearily watching Uhura.

"We are going to need to use some. To get these stubborn idiots to final realize their feeling for each other," Uhura said, a devilish smile on her face.

"I don't know why you bother. They aren't in love with each other. Just cause they have been spending time together doesn't mean that they are in love with each other!! You idiots are looking for somethin' that isn't there," McCoy started, glaring at them.

"Ah, dun't see why this plan won't succeed, Leonard," Scotty said, a smirk crossing his face. "How much wuld ya wager it won't happen?"

"I bet 700 credits that nothin' will come of this," McCoy said, smiling at Scotty.

"Ah bet 800 credits that it will happen," Scotty said, smirking at McCoy.

"I'm with McCoy here. I get 400 credits your plan will fail," Sulu said, nodding at McCoy.

"I am vith Meester Scott," Chekov said, his face lit up. "300 credits zat zey will geet togezzer after zis."

"Sorry, Leonard, I'm with Scotty here. Put me down for 500 credits for them realizing their love for each other and getting together," Uhura said confidently, smiling at McCoy who growled at her.

"Then it's settled. We have four days ta git those fools ta realize their luv fer each other," Scotty said, writing all this down on a piece of paper. "Mistletoe is the key, it's all that can be used."

"Right," they all agreed.

"You better have our credits ready on Christmas. You're all going to loose. There is no way that green blooded computer has any feeling for Jim," McCoy said grinning before he and Sulu left the others to plan.

"Ye jus wait, Leonard! We will git those two stubborn idiots ta spill their feelin's before then!!" Scotty shouted after the two, before turning back to his fellow conspirators.

"What if that plan fails and the mistletoe doesn't work?" Uhura asked, slightly worried.

"Dun't worry 'bout that, Lassie. If that fails then ah will jus hav ta git a piece of that there mistletoe and program it ta follow Spock around fer the day. They will both hav ta be under it sometime," Scotty said, smiling at Uhura.

"Zat wood work!! Ef all else fails zen zat wood certainly make zem kiss!! You kent break tradition!!" Chekov exclaimed, his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes, we just have to make sure no one else captures either of them under the mistletoe," Uhura said, smiling as she ran their plan over in her head.

"Ah but we can't be ta obvious 'bout it. We dun't want them to suspect anythin'," Scotty said, leaning back in his chair. "We can try Chekov's idea first, if it fails then we got ta use the floatin mistletoe."

"Yes, eet eez almost certen zat my idea will fail. Meester Scott how soon can you hawe ze meestletoe ready?" Chekov asked, looking towards Scotty.

"Ah can hav it up an runnin later tomorrow. We can use it after lunch," Scotty said, rubbing his hands together.

"That would be perfect!! Now we just need to get the Mistletoe from Hikaru!" Uhura said, jumping to her feet. "Well come one!! The sooner we get the mistletoe the sooner we have the mistletoe up!! Besides the sooner this plan is in action the sooner we will win and get those two to admit their feelings!!" Uhura looked at them before dashing out of the room headed to the gardens.

"Ah think we'd hav better follow 'er. She does hav a point," Scotty said before rising to his feet, making sure the paper was tucked safely in his pocket.

"Yes, zat she does, Meester Scott," Chekov said before following Scotty out of the room to trace down Uhura and set their plan into motion.

**~~The Next Morning~~**

"Good morning, Captain," Spock said from his spot in the hallway, watching as his Captain and friend exited his rooms, heading to the officers mess before Alpha shift would commence.

"Jim, Spock, Jim," Jim said smiling at his friend as the door to his rooms closed behind him and he stood alone in the hallway with his friend.

"It would be inappropriate for me to call you by anything but your title, Captain," Spock said calmly, eyes locked with Jim's piercing blue orbs.

"I'm asking you to call me Jim, Spock. Surely that means it isn't inappropriate," Jim said, taking a step closer to Spock.

"I would…prefer…to call you Captain," Spock said, before turning to the side. "As it is, Captain, would you disclose why there is a plant on the ceiling?"

"What? Where?" Jim asked, his piercing eyes moving to the ceiling as he scanned it for the plant Spock was talking about.

"It is located directly in between our doors," Spock said, looking up at the green and red plant. Jim turned his eyes to it and blushed. _Shit! What the hell is that doing there? If I hadn't seen it then… _Jim thought, his face turning redder. "What is the importance of the plant on the ceiling?"

"It's called mistletoe, Spock," Jim replied, his checks still a light pink.

"What is the logic of placing it on the ceiling?" Spock asked, his eyes studying it as he stepped towards it.

"STOP!!" Jim yelled, grabbing Spock's arm and pulling away from the mistletoe before he could walk under it. Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim as he blushed and released Spock's arm. "The tradition is that if you and the person you are found under the mistletoe you have to kiss before you can move."

"That is most illogical." Spock said, standing by Jim's side once again.

"Humans are illogical Spock," Jim said smiling slightly, keeping his eyes locked on the mistletoe. "Someone put it there for a reason, if only we could figure out whom and why."

"We should be going, Captain, otherwise you will not have time to eat breakfast," Spock said, filing this information away for later.

"Of course, Mr. Spock," Jim said, turning his eyes away from the mistletoe as they headed towards the mess hall, keeping his eyes locked on the ceiling, watching out for other pieces of mistletoe that may be placed there.

"Dammit!! They were so close ta kissin' too," Scotty said, watching as Spock and Jim walked off, Jim attentively watching the ceiling.

"I know!! Looks like we were right in having you make that backup," Uhura said, stepping out from the corner once Jim and Spock were out of sight.

"Ah, Lassie. Shuld ah send it out now?"

"No…no wait till after lunch…we don't want them to suspect the real reason yet," Uhura said, smiling up at the Scotsman. "I better get to my station now. I don't want the Captain to think I planted it."

"Yes, ah better git down ta Engineerin before the Captain contacts me again," Scotty said, smiling at Uhura as they separated, each headed to their separate posts, counting down the minutes till lunch to commence the second stage of their plan.

Jim and Spock grabbed a quick breakfast in the officer's mess before they continued their path to the turbo lift that would take them both to the bridge. _Five pieces of mistletoe! Five!! The day hasn't even started yet!! When I find out who did this…_ Jim trailed off, as the door opened. Spock and Jim both stepped inside only to halt just inside the lift for there, hanging so innocently in the middle of the lift was another piece of Mistletoe. Jim narrowed his eyes at the small plant and growled at it before he ordered the lift to continue to the bridge, while Spock stared emotionally at it.

"I believe that that is our sixth piece of mistletoe we have encountered today, Captain," Spock said, calmly, his calculating eyes locked on the small plant.

"It is," Jim growled, continuing his glaring match with the small plant. "What I want to know is why it seems to be everywhere we go!"

"We are not the only ones who use this lift or sit at that table in the Officer's Mess. The mistletoe could have been meant for anyone," Spock stated, turning his brown eyes towards Jim.

"Yeah, I guess so…I just feel like someone is out to get us," Jim sighed, turning his gaze away from the mistletoe. "Guess I'm being a little paranoid, huh?"

"Indeed, Captain," Spock said, watching Jim carefully, an unidentified emotion flickering in his eyes before he turned towards the doors. The doors opened and they quickly stepped out of the turbo lift and onto the bridge.

"Good morning, Captain," Uhura said from her station, watching Jim closely, a gleeful look in her eyes as he neared his chair.

"Good morning, Lieutenant," Jim said, smiling at Uhura as he continued towards his chair.

"Captain," Spock called, causing Jim pause and turn to Spock.

"What is it Spock?" Jim asked confused, his blue eyes locked on Spock. Spock merely pointed above Jim's command chair. Jim followed his hand and paled. Directly above his chair was a single piece of mistletoe. "Dammit!! Do any of you know who placed that there?!?!" Jim turned to looks at the crew on the bridge.

"No, Keptin, eet vas zere vhen ve arrived," Chekov said, turning to face the Captain

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov," Jim said; turning is gaze back towards the innocently hanging piece of mistletoe. "Mr. Spock, would you please call for a yeoman to come and remove this…plant…as soon as possible?"

"Certainly Captain," Spock said, turning towards his station to call up a yeoman to remove the plant from above the Captain's chair. Jim stood to the side of this chair, his calculating gaze on the mistletoe. _That does it…someone is out to get me. This just proves it! Why does everything have to happen on the Bridge? _Jim wondered as he waited for the yeoman to arrive. Luckily he did not have to wait long as the yeoman appeared two minutes later with a small ladder and removed the mistletoe before leaving the room.

_Damn Spock, it almost worked!! I was sure neither of them would notice the mistletoe above the Captain's chair, _Uhura cursed, eyes fixed on her station as she watched the yeoman leave with the mistletoe in hand.

_We were so close! Ef only Meester Spock dedn't hawe such sharp eze. We would hawe won zen, _Chekov thought, keeping his dissapointmet hidden as Sulu grined at him mouthing the words 'You lose' at him. _You jes wait till after lunch Hikaru, vere not down yet. _The rest of the shift passed by silently as the two conspirators waited with baited breath for lunch to arrive so that the second part of their plan could be put into action.

"Mr. Spock, are you up for some lunch?" Jim asked, rotating his chair so he could face the science station.

"Certainly Captain," Spock replied, following Jim towards the turbo lift, both making sure to keep a fair distance from the mistletoe that still resided on the ceiling.

"You have the conn, Mr. Sulu," Jim called after him before the doors closed.

"Aye sir," Sulu said, standing up to take the chair, watching as the crew left so that only Uhura and Chekov were remaining on the Bridge. "Well, your plan seems to be failing miserably. It won't be long now before you loose."

"Don't be so sure, Sulu," Uhura said, smiling as Scotty strolled onto the Bridge a few minutes later followed by a grumpy McCoy. "We still have plenty of time."

"I'm sure Jim's figured that something is up now, after you placed that piece of mistletoe above his chair. I saw him watching the ceiling as he walked with Spock, making damn sure to avoid the stuff," McCoy said, a slight smirk forming on his face.

"Reely now? We didn know that," Scotty laughed, leaning against the engineering station as McCoy growled at him. "Ah, Leonard, use yer head! Oh course we figured the Captain wuld be on the lookout for the plants, that's why we planed ahead, jus ta make sure."

"What do you three have planed?" McCoy asked suspiciously, casting his gaze on the three conspirators.

"Now, Leonrd, wuts the fun en tellin you our plans? Ye jus gotta wait like Sulu there," Scotty said, smiling brightly as he placed a small piece of mistletoe on his station.

"That's your big plan? Put another piece of Mistletoe above the Captain's chair? That will never work," McCoy scoffed, glaring at the piece of mistletoe. "You lot have already done that once, Jim's not stupid, he will be looking for it."

"Exactly!! That is why we r not gonna place it 'bove his chair! We arn't stupid Leonard," Scotty said, making sure to have a firm hold on the mistletoe.

"Vill eet work Meester Scott?" Chekov asked, his blue eyes locked on the small piece of mistletoe.

"Ah Lad, it shuld go jus accordin ta plan, if these to bloody fools dun't giv it away first," Scotty said, munching on a sandwich he had brought up with him.

"It won't work, whatever you got planed. They are on guard now, they wont be caught off guard so easily," Sulu said calmly, his eyes locked on the mistletoe.

"We will just have to see, now wont we?" Uhura said, smiling as turned back towards her station and monitoring the surrounding frequencies as she waited for the Captain and Mr. Spock to return.

"Aye, Lassie, that we will," Scotty said, as he settled himself in his chair, making sure that mistletoe was hidden from view. McCoy and Sulu just rolled their eyes at the three and continued their conversation the night before about how the new plants they had found on the last planet could be used to aid the field of medicine, while Chekov, Uhura and Scotty ate their sandwiches in peace. Twenty minutes later, Spock and Jim returned to the bridge, Jim laughing at something Spock had just said.

"Bones!! What are you doing here? You hardly ever leave sickbay," Jim asked, smiling as he, patted McCoy on the shoulder.

"I'm just here to make sure that green blooded hobgoblin doesn't kill you," McCoy stated, glaring at Jim.

"Doctor, there is no logical reason for me to want to harm the Captain," Spock started calmly, standing right behind Jim.

"There was no reason for you to almost chock him to death the first time either, you pointy eared bastard," McCoy spat, glaring at Spock. "I'm just here to make sure it won't happen again."

"Bones, you have to learn to forgive and forget! Spock and I are friends now, why would he want to kill me?" Jim asked, sitting in his chair again, focusing his attention on Bones as Spock returned to his crew chuckling lightly, use to the friends banter.

"You never know," McCoy mumbled under his breath. Uhura watched Spock, making sure he was engrossed in his station before she motioned for Scotty to start phase two of their plan. Scotty smiled at Uhura and gently released the mistletoe, watching as it rose in the air and floated over to were Spock was located, floating near the ceiling unnoticed by anyone but the five involved.

"Bones, Bones, Bones," Jim laughed shacking his hair. "Spock wouldn't try and kill me now! Besides I disserved it the last time. I was trying to emotionally compromise him!"

"Yeah, it almost got you killed in the process!! Damn it, Jim!! You're not immortal!! I can't save your ass every time!" Bones yelled, glaring at Jim, who just smirked at McCoy's rant.

"Captain," Sulu called, Jim turned away from his friends rant and focused his attention of Sulu.

"Yes, Mr. Sulu, what is it?"

"I believe that Mr. Spock has an urgent need for you, sir. Perhaps you should go see what he needs," Sulu suggested, keeping his face neutral as McCoy glared at him. "It could be important, sir."

"Yes, surely it is," Jim said, getting to his feet and walking towards Spock.

"Yes, Captain? Is there anything I can do for you?" Spock asked, looking up from his careful observations, watching as Jim leaned against the science station.

"Mr. Sulu said you had something you wanted to show me?" Jim said, leaning slightly closer to Spock, looking at his calculations, the unknown mistletoe above them moving till they were both directly underneath it.

"Then Mr. Sulu has lied to you. There is nothing of importance that needs to be disused at this time," Mr. Spock said, his eyes locking with Jim's.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," Jim said, pushing himself off the station.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!" Uhura yelled, jumping to her feet.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Jim asked, turning to face, Uhura confused, freezing where he was, Spock turned his attention towards Uhura as well.

"Look up," Uhura ordered, pointing right above their heads, an evil smirk on her face. Jim and Spock both looked up and froze at finding a piece of mistletoe directly above them before they both blushed, Jim a light pink and Spock a light green. "You know the rules. Neither of you can move till you kiss."

"There…um…Spock," Jim stuttered, looking down at Spock, his blue eyes filled with fear. "We…we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Spock focused his calculating gaze on Jim, watching him fidget in front of him.

"No, Captain, ye two canneat move till ya kiss each other," Scotty said, smiling at Uhura. "Ye two canneat git out of this. So why dun't ya jus kiss already?" McCoy shook his head, getting his medical equipment he brought with him ready for the inevitable conclusion.

Spock looked for Jim to the mistletoe and back again before standing and pulling Jim closer before he sealed Jim's lips with his own. Jim stared at Spock shocked before he closed his eyes and gently kissed Spock back. Uhura, Scotty and Chekov cheered as Spock and Jim broke apart, both blushing.

"Spock…why?" Jim asked, his eyes sparkling with happiness as he wrapped his arm around Spock's neck.

"It was only logical since the one I love was under the mistletoe with me," Spock said, his checks a light green, his amber orbs shining with happiness and love.

"Spock…I love you too," Jim whispered, leaning forward to steal another kiss.

"'Bout bloody time ya two realized it," Scotty said, laughing at McCoy's expression. Spock and Jim separated and blushed when the realized everyone was watching them.

"DAMN IT JIM!! I don't need the image of you and that hobgoblin making out in my mind!!" McCoy yelled, glaring at Jim as he laughed.

"I believe I am beginning to see the merits of mistletoe," Spock said, his lips twitching up in a small smile.

"Yes!" Jim said, pulling Spock towards the lift, the mistletoe following their every move. "I believe that we are done here for the day."

"I believe you are right, Jim," Spock said smiling as they entered the lift, headed towards their quarters.

"Good. Mr. Sulu you have the conn," Jim said, smiling at the bridge crew. "Oh and Mr. Scott, we will need for you to palace a door between our quarters at your earliest convenience."

"Aye Captain," Scotty said, laughing as the lift doors closed. "Well ah dun't think the Captain and Mr. Spock will mind the mistletoe anymore."

"Right you are," Uhura said, smiling, happy that she was able to get Spock and Jim together, just as they were meant to be.

"Now, Hikaru, Doctor. I sink zat you both own Meester Scotty, Uhura and myself some credits," Chekov said, smirking at his lover.

"You do know that you all just created a monster?! Now they will never stop!!" McCoy yelled, placing the credits on the engineering station. "Everywhere we look they are going to be making out now!! You'll all regret this!!"

"No, everything is just as it should be," Uhura said, smiling as she leaned against Scotty as Sulu quietly passed his credits to Chekov. Uhura glanced around the bridge, smiling at remaining personal on the bridge. _Yes this was how it was meant to be. No matter how much the universe changes the only constant is that James T. Kirk and Spock belong together, nothing can change that. Their love would outlast even the stars, _Uhura thought, her mind at peace for the first time in month, resting her head against her new boyfriend, Scotty, laughing as McCoy continued grumbling.Finally everything was right in the universe. Because this was where they belonged. This was their destiny.

**The End**

**T'Slash: **Well damn that took me two days to write!!! But hey I made my goal its up before Christmas!! I hope you all enjoyed it, I really enjoyed writing it!! I will be working on the sequel to Delta Vega tomorrow as well as Tarsus so please look out for those!! I hope you all have a good Christmas, if I fail to finish those projects by them. Please remember to review and tell me what you thought!! Remember Reviews give me motivation to write!! Live long and prosper.


End file.
